Hey, I'm Your Number One Fan
by oonddangkoma
Summary: You’re not even listening, you wouldn’t even know if I died. Even in your next life you will live without knowing who I am, I want you so bad and it’s too late to turn back. Even tonight I want to kiss you so I clutch my pillow tight...


Hey, I'm your Number One Fan

Disclaimer: Semua karakter haknya Masashi Kishimoto. Lagu "Fan" milik Korea BEST Rap Band, Epik High (Tablo, Mithra, DJ Tukutz) but the story is mine. Ddangkoma is mine too!! –ditabok Yesung-

WARNING: TIDAK SEMPAT DI BETA ULANG.

Concrits please, no bashing to any of the characters (includingyourstruly)

...

..Hey..

Apakah kamu kenal aku? Aku selalu melihatmu dari balik pohon besar ini

Hei. Pernahkah kau melihatku? Aku yang selalu terlindung dibalik jaketku yang berbulu, di balik pohon tua yang besar, di balik topeng keraguan dan maluku?

Aku yang selalu berusaha untuk mendekatimu, sejak aku tidak kenal denganmu?

Kau tidak peduli denganku. Kalau aku sakit, kau tidak mengunjungiku, kalau aku lemah dan jatuh ke jurang, maukah kau berlari padaku untuk menarik tanganku? Apabila aku depresi dan mau membunuh diriku, bila aku tertawa miris karena itu, maukah kau menarik apapun yang bisa membunuh diriku?

Tahukah kau, aku melihatmu dari jauh, engkau yang berusaha terus sampai sekarang mendapatkan kemenangan? Jauh di dalam benakku, aku tidak berusaha memperlihatkannya, karena aku tahu, aku hanya akan membebanimu saja, aku jatuhkan semua keinginanku..

Semua kulumpuhkan,

Apakah kau tahu, hei.. Semalaman aku melihat fotomu, fotomu sendiri, hanya kamu..

Aku tidak memerlukan orang lain masuk ke dalam gambar itu.. Aku juga tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam mimpiku, hanya berdua denganmu..

HANYA

BERDUA

Aku tidak suka kalau orang lain merusaknya, kau hanya milikku, tapi lagi-lagi aku menyesalinya. Engkau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memutuskannya. Kau adalah milikku---TAPI KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU

Aku menyukai semua tentangmu, aku menyukai apapun tentangmu.. Hanyalah melihatmu berlarian, berlatih ditengah derasnya hujan, tetes air di dagumu mengalir ke tanah basah, semakin becek, semua disekitarmu aku perhatikan, agar tidak ada yang dapat menyakitimu

_Psh.. _Menyakitimu, mengambilmu dariku saja aku tak rela!

.._Don't You Know.._

Hari ini hari pertama kita bertatap. Aku mengucapkan sedikit sapaku.. Engkau berbalik membelakangiku.. Kamu tak mengenalku. Haruskah dunia sejahat ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?

Aku tahu aku tidak sekuat dan sehebat dirimu.

Lihatlah aku yang lemah ini. Selalu berusaha tak pernah mencapai. Selalu mencoba, tak pernah berhasil. Tatapanmu seperti hinaan, tapi aku suka tatapanmu, seperti apa yang kuberitahu sebelumnya, aku menyukai segalanya tentangmu.

Caramu berpakaian, caramu memakan makanan yang diberikan gadis-gadis itu padamu. Tapi kenapa bukan aku? Aku berusaha melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendekatimu, tapi aku tidak terlihat

Aku tidak terlihat seperti penggemarmu yang menjerit-jerit begitu kau berpapasan jalan dengn mereka. Kaupun menjauh, makin menjauh dengan semua dendammu, dengan semua kepopuleranmu...

_..Even it's only a meaningless dream.._

Aku menangis di dalam mimpiku. Mungkin kalianpun bingung.

Tapi saat aku terjaga pada pagi hari, bantalku tempat semalam aku meletakkan kepalaku untuk tidur telah basah. Aku yakin itu bukanlah air yang menetes dari atap bekas hujan semalam, pasti aku menangis lagi..

Berkali-kali aku menampar mentalku, gambaranmu selalu muncul dihadapanku dan akupun merasa kecil. Tak sanggup menahan tangis. Aku ingin tertawa, miris.

_...Darling, why aren't you smiling today?.._

_Kenapa kau tak tersenyum hari ini?_

Oh, ternyata keluargamu dibunuh. Kau merasakan sakit..

Tapi apakah kau sesakit diriku? Pernahkah kau menyadarinya?

Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, wajahmu yang dulu

Aku pernah melakukan hal bodoh, kau tahu apa?

Membandingkan wajahmu dengan wajah dan warna dunia dengan segala kemurnian dan kebahagiaan, kehidupan yang tertera di atasnya, sinar matahari yang menyinari semua tingkah laku dan keceriaan semua mahluk di dunia..

Semuanya terlihat sebagai tindakan bodoh bukan?

Ya, apalagi setelah melihat keluargamu terinjak-injak, lambangmu terobek olehnya

_..Even in my dreams, everyone ridicules my love.._

Banyak orang tahu aku adalah maniak tentang dirimu

Mereka semua bilang, PERCUMA aku menangis untukmu

PERCUMA aku melakukan banyak hal untukmu

Percuma, kalau aku mengharapkanmu

Entah kenapa semua kata-kata yang penuh dengan dengki itu menguap ketika aku melihat diriku sendiri di kaca, apa salahnya tertarik dengan orang lain?

Aku tersenyum, dan menunggu

Dengarlah aku, ketahuilah namaku, tarik aku dari balik perlindunganku..

_...Even if you don't know who I am..._

...

A/N: WIIIIII Hehe udah lama nggak main ke FFN, gara gara fandom baru saya K-Pop. Fanfic ini udah saya bikin sejak lama (Di komputer saya tercatat, terakhir disentuh tanggal 18 Oktober 2009 X)) Jiwa fanfic saya belum kembali, jadi harap maklum ya~ *bows*

Ini lirik translate-an aslinya

**Fan**

**Oh! (Even if I can't have you)****  
Even if it's only in my mind****  
(Even if I can't touch you)****  
Even if it's only a meaningless dream****  
(Even if I can't talk to you)****  
Even if I hide and watch from far away****  
(You know I do)****  
I love you****  
(Even if you don't know who I am)**

**Oh baby don't you know, you don't even know my name****  
I spend my sleepless nights gazing at you****  
Oh so beautiful, your solo picture clutched in my hand****  
The heartbreak of my crazy love buried in the cheers of the world****  
You're not even listening, you wouldn't even know if I died****  
Even in your next life you will live without knowing who I am****  
I want you so bad and it's too late to turn back****  
Even tonight I want to kiss you so I clutch my pillow tight**

**Today is our first meeting right?****  
Only you have this sort of dialogue****  
Again today I talk to your retreating figure****  
It's always the same thing but still I give a nervous hello****  
Even though the whole world's stops listening, I only need you to hear me****  
The further you are the hardened my heart becomes, please listen to me****  
Farther, and farther, fortune works wherever****  
Will I be able to see you? (Tell me)**

**Oh! (Even if I can't have you)****  
Even if it's only in my mind****  
(Even if I can't touch you)****  
Even if it's only a meaningless dream****  
(Even if I can't talk to you)****  
Even if I hide and watch from far away****  
(You know I do)****  
I love you****  
(Even if you don't know who I am)**

**Darling, why are you not smiling today?****  
It would be nice if it was not a big problem****  
I couldn't look at your face filled with anxiety****  
It would be better if I was in pain but the impossibility of that brings regret****  
Hold me, the one who could respond to your question of "how are you?"****  
Can't come close, can't touch, you're the one I can't hold****  
I'm going to go meet you tonight in my dreams**

**Even if in my dreams everyone ridicules my love****  
Even though everyone says I am crazy and the entire world disappears****  
Babe you belong to me, but why are the worthless multitudes talking you away?****  
No, there is no way. I'll make you see only me****  
I'll give you everything, I'll make your lips meet mine, I'll go get the world and give it to you****  
I'll make it so you can never leave me, I'll keep you in my sunken heart****  
You are My star, I'm your no.1 fan****  
Baby please, take my hand**

**Oh! (Even if I can't have you)****  
Even if it's only in my mind****  
(Even if I can't touch you)****  
Even if it's only a meaningless dream****  
(Even if I can't talk to you)****  
Even if I hide and watch from far away****  
(You know I do)****  
I love you****  
(Even if you don't know who I am)**

**Boys and Girls in a crazy love say oh! oh! oh!****  
Boys and Girls in a stupid love say oh! oh! oh!****  
Boys and Girls in a meaningless love say oh! oh! oh!****  
Boys and Girls in a love like mine say oh! oh! oh!**

**Even if you don't know who I am!!**


End file.
